Vivre à Poudlard avec un vampire
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Severus est un vampire. Il devient l'esclave de Harry.Harry devient son calice...


-Ceci est une réponse à un défi posté dans Ombre et Folie, un site super.

mon Mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les perso ne m'appartienent pas,ils sont la propriété de Mrs Rowling. Bonne lecture.

Défi Y7

**Vivre à Poudlard avec un vampire**

De Miss Shinigami

-

Je venais de laisser Ron et Hermione dans la Salle Commune. Ils étaient sur leurs devoirs et moi je préférais partir prendre l'air. De plus, c'est la journée et je veux profiter du petit rayon de soleil qu'il y a encore en ce début de mois de novembre.

Ainsi dehors, je me dirige au terrain au terrain de Quidditch. Etant en 7ème année j'ai le droit d'y accéder. Cela a été instauré cette année. C'est une nouveauté car durant l'un des matches qu'il y aura cette année, la Fédération de Quidditch sélectionnera les nouveaux joueurs qui remplaceront les sortants. Donc, c'est ainsi que j'effleure le gazon de mes pieds avec mon Eclair de Feu dans la main. Je le chevauche et m'envole. Je me sens si bien, les cheveux au vent. Non, je ne suis pas sentimental mais j'aime pouvoir me sentir libre. Le ciel se voile, il va sûrement pleuvoir. Je reste encore un peu. J'en ai besoin. Etrangement, un vol de chauve-souris vient barrer ma route et je stoppe immédiatement, il se dirige vers le château. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. Même lorsque j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite.

Des gouttes fugitives viennent alourdir les brindilles et le manche de mon balai. Je redescends donc sur la terre ferme. Je retourne en courant au château, ce sont des colonies de trombes d'eau qui tombent. Tout est trempé maintenant et moi aussi.

La première chose que je fais après avoir déposer mon balai est de filer sous la douche.

J'apprécie avec délice l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps glacé. Ayant transpiré je me lave correctement. Je ressors, une serviette autour de ma taille, avec une impression de bien-être total. La chaleur m'a détendu les muscles et m'a réchauffer.

Habillé, je descends dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je retrouve mes amis autour d'une cuisse d poulet. Le samedi soir j'adore ce qu'on mange, en principe. Ron me prévient qu'étrangement Rogue manquait à l'appel. Il est peut-être en mission pour l'Ordre. Bref, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier. Rogue peut très bien ne pas rentrer, cela ne sera que meilleur pour tout le monde ici. J'expose cette sainte idée à Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière répond que tout prof, même détesté, a sa place à Poudlard. Elle est de quel côté? On y donne plus d'importance et on mange. J'irai sûrement me balader dans les couloirs ce soir. Je pourrais toujours dormir demain. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour lundi. Pour l'instant, finissons cette part de gâteau qui n'attend qu'à être mangée !

Comme convenu, il sortit discrètement de son dortoir. Il revêtit sa célèbre cape d'invisibilité et alla parcourir les couloirs du château.

Son escapade l'amena au début des escaliers des cachots. Maintenant bien engagé il sentit un léger frôlement. Il se retourne et voit avachie par terre une masse humaine. Hésitant entre aller voir qui c'est et fuir, il reste sur place. La personne relève la tête dans la pénombre de la nuit. Harry ne la voit pas mais cette forme a l'air de le reconnaître. Le Survivant l'entend murmurer un Oh non pas lui!

POV HARRY

Bon, je fais quoi ? Qui ose dire ça ! Je ne vois qu'une personne.

Je m'approche et grâce à un sort j'allume les bougies présentes au mur de chaque côté.

Oh non pas lui ! Que fait Rogue ici ? Que... du sang ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Posez pas de questions et aidez-moi !

- Oh ! M…. veut que je l'aide. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Disons que vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Le seul défaut que les Gryffondors n'ont pas c'est la lâcheté. Venez !

A contrecœur j'y vais. Je l'aide à se relever et je vois une profonde entaille au ventre où le sang s'écoule abondamment. Je lui fais passer son bras autour de mes épaules et ainsi je le traîne. Heureusement pour moi il n'y a plus d'escaliers.

- Doucement !

- Parce que vous connaissez la douceur, vous ?

- Je sais bien plus de choses que toi. Pour l'instant amène-moi à mon bureau.

- Hm.

Je m'exécute contre mon gré. Je ne peux pas lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie : Je me ferai coller pour balade dans les couloirs la nuit.

Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard à son bureau. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aime les endroits sombres et reculés de toute population ? Pouvait pas choisir un lieu plus proche non? Parce que là je me le coltine et c'est pas un plaisir. Non pas qu'il soit lourd, là je m'en plains pas, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à marcher tout seul. Le pied quand même, je dois être le seul à voir Rogue dans un état de faiblesse. Je dois le garder comme chantage hihi. Oui, oui je suis bien un Gryffondor. Mais on a rien sans rien.

Avec soulagement je vois la lourde porte noire synonyme de libération du Rogue.

Je le plaque contre le mur le temps de lancer un Alohomora. Une fois cela fait, je le reprends en main et l'amène sur son lit où il s'allonge. Il a l'air de souffrir le bougre. Que faire, que faire ? Je dois le soigner ou pas ? J'le regarde, il me regarde. C'est quoi cet air de chien battu ? Pff. Bon alors, rappelons-nous comment ils font dans la série de Pétunia. Hm « Urgences » c'est ça.

Il s'avance vers lui et fait apparaître une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge propre.

-Ecartez votre haut au niveau de la blessure.

-Faites-le, vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas bouger !

-Hm

Il le fait comme demandé. A ce contact il ressent une étrange impression, comme une vision. Rogue, quant à lui ne peut pas trop réfléchir à cause de la douleur.

-Z'avez pas un sort ou une potion pour la douleur ?

-Non

-Alors je vais devoir… vous recoudre !

-Hein ? Et puis quoi encore ! Vous avez déjà touché une aiguille de votre vie ?

-Euh non.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Lavez-moi cette plaie, je m'en occuperai après.

-Ah ouais et comment ?

-Ne me forcez pas à vous le montrer.

-Pff, bien sûr.

-Vous l'aurez voulu.

Il se releva, ainsi assit il montra sa bouche où d'éclatantes canines brillaient d'une allure fière à la lumière des chandelles.

POV HARRY

Et merde ! Un vampire, gloups.

-Vous êtes un vampire !

-Comme vous le voyez !

-Vous avez fait exprès de vous blesser pour me trouver sur votre route et me tuer !

-Vous n'êtes pas brillant, voire idiot.

-Grr. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé alors.

-Etant en sortie je me suis fait agresser par 10 Moldus. Malgré mes capacités de vampire je n'ai rien pu faire et je me suis fait entailler par un poignard.

-Hm.

-Comme on ne peut pas transplaner c'est à pied que je suis rentré, trop affaibli pour me métamorphoser.

-Alors pourquoi ne vous soignez-vous pas grâce à votre condition ?

-L'entaille est très profonde : il faut un peu de temps et puis faut la désinfecter car le poignard était rouillé.

-Les vampires ne meurent pas de maladies.

-Mais là ça fait un mal de chien alors désinfectez-la !

-Avant cela concluons un marché : Je ne dis rien sur vous et je viens vous apporter les soins qu'il vous faut et donc vous ne dites rien sur mes balades nocturnes, vous me mettez au moins la moyenne à chaque devoirs et… vous serez mon esclave pendant une semaine.

-Mais vous êtes fou ! C'est de la triche et c'est indigne. Je ne veux pas être votre esclave !

-Une semaine c'est rien pour votre éternité. Je comprends que le vampire qui est en vous est très fier mais c'est le prix de votre poste en tant que professeur. Je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez pas un autre travail, l'influence de Dumbledore a ses limites. Il peut étouffer l'affaire dans son établissement mais pas dans les autres.

-Etes-vous bien à Gryffondor ?

-Il est vrai que le Choixpeau hésitait avec Serpentard mais que voulez-vous, l'intelligence des lions a gagné.

-L'intelligence hein ? 3 jours.

-Non !

-4

-Non !

-5

-OK, à condition que je vous fasse faire TOUT ce que je veux.

Je le vois qui réfléchit.

-5 jours maintenant ?

-Nooon voyons, quand vous serez rétabli.

-OK.

-Bien.

Ainsi, je plonge le chiffon dans l'eau et je l'applique en pressant fortement sur la plaie. Je vois Severus qui serre des dents alors j'appuie un peu plus fort. Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer.

Une semaine est passée depuis l'accident de Severus. Harry y était à chaque fois pour vérifier l'état de la blessure. Le contrat allait pouvoir prendre forme mais la vision d'Harry changeait ses plans.

Vu qu'il devait à chaque fois toucher la peau de son prof, il ressentait tout le temps le frémissement de la peau laiteuse. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient…

Mais Harry est le mieux placé pour en parler. D'ailleurs, il est là, sur son lit, à repenser à cette semaine et aux cinq jours prochains. Cinq jours où il allait avoir Severus à ses pieds.

POV HARRY

Bon alors, récapitulons tout cela en une phrase : Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Enfin je veux dire à part qu'il soit un vampire. Je dois avouer que, malgré la personne, les contacts étaient agréables. Oui, quoi ! Sa peau est assez douce, tout le contraire de son caractère. Maintenant, les choses sont claires si on étudie tout durant ces années. Que nous cache-t-il encore ? J'ai une question que je dois lui poser. Mais pour l'instant, je vais le voir.

Mon contrat commence aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seule minute. Ron et Hermione me regardent bizarrement, je ne leur ai rien expliqué. Mais je sais que Ronald aurait le même sourire que moi, enfin je crois. Bref, je sus aux cachots où ma victime m'attend, hihi. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui demander en premier ? Ah, je sais, il me fera mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, je déteste cette matière.

Conquérant, j'ouvre la porte de son bureau. Il y est.

-Bonsoir professeur

-B'soir

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Venez-en au fait.

-Premier… ordre : j'ai un devoir d'Histoire. Faites-le !

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-C'est le prix de mon silence.

-Grr

-J'ai une question. Pourquoi pouvez-vous vire à la lumière du jour ?

-Je suis un expert en potions. J'ai mis au point une potion Tue-Vampire. Elle est basée su le même principe que celle du Tue-Loup mais les ingrédients changent.

-Vous la buvez quand ?

-Dès que je me lève. Vous voyez, peu importe l'heure, le soleil n'infiltre pas mes murs.

-Bon. Voici l'énoncé du devoir et interdiction de sortir.

-Je suis un vampire, je dois sortir. Cependant…

-Cependant ?

-Je veux bien rester toute la nuit sans sortir même toute la semaine.

-Continuez.

-A condition que vous me serviez de repas.

-De repas ?

-Oui. Il me faut du sang, c'est vital pour moi, tout comme la nourriture et l'eau pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tuerai pas.

-Même si l'envie vous démange.

-C'est vrai. Je ne vous viderai pas de votre sang.

-Rassurant ! C'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi.

-Je l'avoue.

-Tous les soirs ?

-Oui.

-Mais je vais ressembler à un zombie !

-Pas si vous buvez une potion Wiggenweld.

-Je réfléchis.

-Pendant ce temps je fais votre devoir.

Mon dieu. Il me demande d'être sa réserve personnelle de sang. C'est dingue ! Y'a des risques ou pas ? Hm, je ne sais pas. Sachant qu'il a besoin de moi pendant ces 5 jours il ne me tuera pas… tout de suite. Je verrai en temps voulu. C'est si drôle de penser qu'il peut avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais je suis assez heureux de l'avoir trouvé. C'est vrai quoi, moi son ennemi de toujours. Il doit avoir honte, hihi ! Bon, je fais quoi ? J'accepte ? Il me semble avoir lu que lors d'un « baiser » de vampire toutes les sensations sont décuplées. Ca me donne bien envie de tenter l'expérience. Ben quoi, j'ai 17 ans, désolé mais les hormones ça commence à travailler !

-C'est d'accord.

-Parfait.

Et il continue son… mon devoir tandis que je lis une BD que j'ai empruntée à Dudley.

Une heure après, Severus a fini le devoir de Harry. Avec un sourire satisfait il lui rend les deux feuilles de parchemin demandées.

-Voilà

-Attention de ne pas avoir mis n'importe quoi.

-Vous inquiétez pas : J'ai écris à votre niveau.

-Hm. Charmant.

-Bien. Il est donc légitime que je vous demande mon dû.

-Hm

POV HARRY

Ca y' est c'est le moment. Je vais être bouffé. Je le vois qui s'approche, un sourire carnassier qui dévoile ses crocs aiguisés. Il est là devant moi. Puis, sans me regarder, il incline sa tête tout en déplaçant la mienne de ses doigts neigeux. Il baisse le col de mon tee-shirt et pose ses crocs dans mon cou.

Dieu, que ça fait mal ! Il pourrait être plus doux quand même. Chuis pas qu'un morceau de chair à sa disposition. Il va le regretter. Il est dingue ce mec. Arg ! Il se met à aspirer mon sang. La vache c'est, c'est bizarre. Ca fait des chatouilles. C'est drôle. J'm'y attendais pas. Franchement, juste pour ça je veux bien supporter la douleur d'avant. Par contre, je me sens un peu patraque, un peu fatigué.

Il enlève ses dents de mon cou. Le sang ne coule même pas. Je m'écroule à terre, au bord de l'évanouissement. Je vois Severus qui part derrière son bureau et qui revient avec une potion de couleur améthyste. N'ayant pas de forces, il m'ouvre la bouche et fait couler le liquide violet dans ma gorge.

5 minutes après je retrouve entièrement mes forces et je me relève.

-Vous êtes taré, m'avez fait mal au début !

-J'vous permets pas de me parler comme ça. Et puis le couinement que vous avez poussé quand j'ai bu cela ne disait pas que vous aviez mal ! A présent partez.

-Hm

Et je pars de là. Quel couinement ? J'l'aurais entendu, non ! Quoique…Bref. Ainsi, avec ma feuille je rentre à mon dortoir.

Une fois parti, Severus sourit et va se coucher.

Le lendemain soir, Harry retourne voir son tortionnaire pour lui apporter déjà d'une on sang et ensuite un résumé à faire en Divination. Avant d'y aller il était passé aux cuisines pour se prendre de quoi manger.

POV HARRY

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Qu'ai-je à faire ce soir ?

-Hum, de la Divination.

-J'ai horreur de ça !

-Tant pis.

-Ne me donnez pas de bonnes raisons pour vous vider.

-Le chantage ne marche pas.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Donnez-moi votre feuille.

Oh ! Un Rogue consentant. Non, non stop. Ma vision me fait tourner la tête Tenez.

Je profite qu'il aille à son bureau pour sortir la nourriture de mon sac.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ?

-Je mange.

-N'en mettez pas de partout.

Il à l'air eum… assez gentil ce soir. Chuis sur qu'il a des idées perverses. A mon avis il veut que je mette des miettes pour qu'il m'oblige à porter un uniforme et que je ramasse les salissures. Bref. Je ne suis pas non plus un gentil petit garçon. Je sais pas mais je grandis quand même. Mes idées changent ainsi que mes visions. Je peux vous faire une confidence ? Tout d'abord je veux vous dire que j'en suis sûr, même à 17 ans. Je suis homosexuel. Je vous rassure, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Ron, de toutes façons il aime sa sœur. Non, je plaisante ! C'est Hermione !

Je vous avoue que j'ai déjà rêvé de Severus Rogue. Le pire c'est que je le prenais pour une chauve-souris. Cette nuit il me mordait sensuellement et l'autre soir il me prenait sur son grand bureau avec force et envie. J'vous jure, ça fait bizarre de rêver d'un mec qu'on déteste. Enfin bref. C'est avec délice que je mange tout ce que j'ai apporté. Je pourrais lui garder une petite tarte au citron mais la nourriture lui fait rien. Juste pour le geste ?

-Hem vous voulez une tarte au citron ?

Il relève la tête et me regarde, surpris.

-Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas besoin de manger.

Au lieu de répondre, je grommelle. Grr, moi et ma gentillesse.

-Citron doux ou amer ?

-Un peu des deux, c'est un super mélange de goût.

Il n'a pas besoin de dire autre chose. Je me lève et lui apporte le dessert. Il me remercie. C'est la première fois que je l'entends avec une voix… eum… douce. Je retourne à ma place et je fixe mes yeux sur lui. Malgré le non apport de la nourriture, il mange la sucrerie avec délice. Je le vois planter ses petites canines dans la texture sucrée, jaune et collante. Il y a quelques miettes qui restent accrochées à sa lèvre. Cela lui donne l'air d'un enfant gourmand. Il est … mignon. Puis, soudainement, sa langue vient chercher ce bout de gâteau et il disparaît dans sa bouche citronnée. Je peux vous dire que je n'ai rien laissé passer de ce spectacle. J'ai tout vu. Il finit son gâteau et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres fines. Je baisse mes yeux car je sens qu'il va me regarder.

En effet, Severus releva les yeux sur Harry. Il était sûr qu'il le regardait. Décidément, son pouvoir de vampire lui donnait un sentiment de fascination. Fascination qu'il pouvait transmettre. Il savait qu'Harry avait été captivé par le gâteau sur sa langue et maintenant, mentalement, il s'en réjouit et s'en amuse. Il pensa à ce moment que ces 5 jours pourraient être très intéressants. Ayant fini le résumé, il se lève et se dirige vers Harry.

-Il est l'heure de mon dîner. Votre sang doit être sucré à présent.

-Surtout avec tous les gâteaux que j'ai mangés.

-Je n'en doute pas.

POV HARRY

Je lui offre mon cou. Il me reste encore les deux marques. Il me regarde mais moins cruellement qu'hier. Cette fois-ci, je sens ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou. Je n'ai plus mal comme hier car il n'a rien à percer. Bien sûr, je sens ses canines dans mes trous à la base du cou. Le sang s'échappe de ma jugulaire en une douce sensation de bien-être ponctuée de chatouillis. C'est encore plus extraordinaire que la dernière fois. Certes, je ne suis plus très en forme mais il va me donner sa potion miracle. En effet, il revient vers moi et me la donne.

-Merci.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie. Eum, bon il est tard vous pouvez y aller.

-Et ma feuille.

-Tenez

Et je pars.

Harry ne voit pas que Severus le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte et, comme la veille, sourit. Ce petit diable avait vraiment le sang au goût parfait et à la couleur pure du rouge. Il va se coucher et repense à ce beau jeune homme. C'était une proie raffinée et merveilleuse pour un vampire.

POV HARRY

Fuahah. Je suis fatigué. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione me le font remarquer.

-Où passes-tu tes débuts de nuit ? T'as une copine ?

-Hermione, je suis homosexuel.

Elle paraît un peu choquée mais reprend.

-OK. Hem, alors t'as un copain ?

-Non… un esclave- vampire

-Alors ?

-Mais rien.

-Pourquoi tu portes un col roulé ?

-J'ai froid.

-Mais il fait 22 dans le château !

-Je suis peut-être en train de couvrir une maladie.

-Hm. Bon OK, j'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille. Mais si tu veux parler je suis là.

-Oui.

Je sais que je le dis sur un ton de je m'en foutisme mais peu importe.

Je mange mon petit-déjeûner avec délice. Je dois manger le plus de sucre possible pour que mon sang lui plaise. En plus, j'ai remarqué que les chatouillis étaient plus intenses et que ses lèvres devenaient douces à ce contact. J'ai plein d'heures de cours aujourd'hui, ça m'énerve. Aaaaah pas tant que ça, j'ai Potions tout à l'heure, génial. C'est notre premier cours depuis qu'il est mon esclave. Esclave. Que ce mot résonner d'un doux clapotement d'argent à mes oreilles ! Je peux quand même lui faire faire tout ce que je veux. Je dois y penser et en profiter. Nous en sommes à la moitié du contrat.

Heureux, il s'en va pour se diriger à son cours de Métamorphose. Maintenant, il se fichait de sa longue journée car il avait Potions et ce soir il n'aurait rien à faire. Par contre, il savait qu'à la fin de la semaine tout redeviendrait comme avant seulement… seulement depuis quelque temps (en fait une année) il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour son prof était vraiment de la haine. Ne dit-on pas que la haine est la sœur de l'amour? Moi, qui raconte ce qui se passe et qui suit tel un spectre tous les événements (_d'ailleurs pour les fans Drago prend sa douche_) qu'il y a entre ces deux-là, je sais ce que chacun ressent mais si je vous le dis y'aurait plus d'histoire… Donc c'est avec euphorie que Harry (_lol ça rime_) transforme son livre en lingot d'or (_ça rime plu, snif_).

Ron, à ses côtés essaie de mettre cette richesse dans son sac mais comme il est pas très doué, son joyau redevient livre au bout d'une minute. Il veut piquer celui d 'Harry mais celui-ci lui enfonce une fourchette (_sortie de nulle part_) dans la main de son ami.

Passons les interminables bla-bla de Mc Go', les soupirs des élèves (_sauf de Harry_) à l'annonce d'un résumé de parchemin, et le brouhaha des affaires qui se rangent à la sonnerie, pour aller au cours du sombre mystérieux et énigmatique Severus Rogue (_tindiiiiin !)_

Espérant voir un de ses élèves se trancher la main, il donne une potion à faire où il faut couper de gros ingrédients (_style citron_). Il retourne à son bureau, Harry le suit… enfin… il suit les hanches qui se balancent lentement de gauche à droite, sans bruit. Il est à présent aussi rouge que son blason de Gryffondor (_sachant que le jaune dudit blason se rapporte au citron)._

POV HARRY

Oh ! Putain ! Je suis en train de mater le cul de Severus. Et quel cul ! Il en cache beaucoup des trésors comme ça ? Oh, mais j'y pense… « tilt » je sais ce que je vais lui demander. Hihihi !

Je m'active à ma potion pour pouvoir finir avant les autres et observer le prof.

En une demi-heure, temps record, mon philtre est prêt à être noté. Je relève la tête et le vois penché sur ses copies (_non il ne nous fait pas une illustration de la tour de Pise_). Ses cheveux ailes de corbeau (_merci Jean Giono_) encadrent son visage. Il tient sa tête avec sa main gauche en une pose tout à fait craquante et sexy. Ses gestes de vampires sont vraiment extra ! Je me demande ce qu'il doit ressentir quand on le caresse, si quelqu'un le fait.

A présent je le fixe intensément et j'entends à peine Ron qui m'appelle.

Là, c'est super : il relève ses puits sombres et il me fixe. Je vois en lui une grande tristesse. Comment, étant vampire, peut-il être triste. Les vampires n'ont pas de remords. Je retourne à ses yeux. Il y a un … flambeau qui y brûle malgré l'obscurité de ses prunelles charbon. Même s'il y a la distance, je me vois me refléter dans ses miroirs précieux(_mon présssssieux_ !) L'air et le temps se sont arrêtés. Je vois pour la première fois l'homme, et non le professeur, qui est à l'intérieur. Un homme beau, sombre, froid et sévère mais avec une once de gentillesse et de douceur mélangées au charme impénétrable et impassible qui font son être.

Ron m'enlève à cette rêverie, ce monde merveilleux où j'étais plongé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hein ?

-Ca a sonné.

-Ah bon ! Mais j'ai fini ma potion il y a une demie- heure !

-Ben ça passe vite. Tu regardais qui ?

-Le prof.

-Nooon ?

-Si.

-Pendant 30 minutes ?

-Ben je sais pas. Sûrement.

-Moi je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et il n'y a que depuis 5 minutes que tu le regardes.

-Ah.

-C'est étrange. Comment le temps a-t-il pu passer si vite ?

-Harry !

-Oui ?

-Attendez avant de sortir, venez à mon bureau.

Oups. Quoiqu'il me regardait aussi. Ron me laisse en me reprochant d'être un peu bizarre et effacé ces temps-ci. Il n'a pas tort, je l'avoue. S'il savait ! Je crois qu'il aurait d'abord fait un malaise puis après il m'aurait tué soit parce que je suis fou soit parce que je lui aurais tout caché.

-J'espère que votre potion est parfaitement finie.

-Oui.

-Car perdre deux quarts d'heure à me fixer…

-Alors c'était vrai !

-Bien sûr.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-N'oubliez pas qui je suis.

-Hm.

-Bien, Harry, disposez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à dire mon nom depuis tout à l'heure ? …Oh ! Citron en force… Au oins il sait mon prénom. Il va sûrement le crier quand je lui aurais demander ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

Severus sourit une fois de plus en repensant au bel adolescent (_ça me coûte de dire ça_). Il tombait peu à peu dans ses filets. Bientôt il lui appartiendrait. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le voulait. Il ne pensait pas que sa mésaventure l'aurait aider à se rapprocher de lui, aussi rapidement. Cependant, il voulait qu'Harry le choisisse aussi. Il était peut-être un vampire mais il ressentait de l'amour et il en avait besoin. Il renoncerait à lui si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il attendait ce soir avec impatience, devinant ce qu'Harry voulait lui demander car il savait que le brun aux yeux vers lui matait ses fesses. Avait-il une chance qu'il ressente la même chose ou bien était-ce seulement ses hormones qui se réveillaient et s'activaient sur la personne avec laquelle il était le plus proche ? Il espérait sincèrement que non. Il se sentirait trahi par cette perspective. Etant un peu rongé par ces solutions, il referma la porte de sa classe, regardant une dernière fois la silhouette qui l'envoûtait tant.

Nous voici, après ce touchant passage, le soir et plus particulièrement dans le bureau du vigoureux vampire (_lol)._ Harry est là et il rentre avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait emmené un petit exo à corriger pour son prof adoré (_yatta ça rime_).

POV HARRY

Me voilà dans l'antre de la bête, une idée parfaite en tête.

- J'ai un petit exo à corriger pour vous.

-C'est la seule chose que j'aurais à faire ?

-Non. Mais vous verrez plus tard.

Il s'installe à son bureau et commence la correction. Ca sera rapide. Avec impatience j'attends qu'il pose sa plume et qu'il ferme sa réserve d'encre avec un bouchon de liège de ses doigts délicats.

Ca y' est ! Je fébrile, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Le moment est venu.

-Que voulez-vous d'autre ?

Allez je me lance.

-Un strip-tease

-Un strip-tease ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je peux vous demander tout ce que je veux.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable. Dites-moi. Pourquoi me le demander ce soir ?

Oups. Ca se retourne contre moi. Soyons franc. Respire, respire.

-J'ai flashé sur vos fesses… et je voulais voir si vous étiez bien foutu de partout.

-Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?

-Savez-vous au moins ce qu'est un compliment ?

-Vous êtes beau. C'est un compliment aussi ?

-Eu oui. Mais euh … quand on en dit un il faut le penser.

-Ben oui.

Là je suis sur le cul. J'peux rien dire. Il me trouve … beau ! Je ne contrôle plus rien là, je me fais avoir à mon propre jeu. Quoiqu'il dise ça exprès pour échapper à son spectacle. Comment pourrait-il me trouver beau alors qu'il me déteste ? Bon, OK, j'le déteste mais j'le trouve bien. Arg ! Pourquoi ma conscience m'a frappé quand j'ai dit que je le détestais ? C'est vrai quoi ! Non ! Oh Shit !

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je demande avec un peu de mépris.

-Non, réponds mon prof avec un sourire.

-Hm, bon vous commencez ?

-Oui.

Oh mon Dieu. Il se lève et va fermer la porte à clé. Il prend sa baguette et fait résonner de la musique. Il ne laisse rien au hasard. J'y crois pas, je vais assister à un strip-tease de Severus !

Severus se pose au centre de la pièce, en face du fauteuil moelleux où Harry est assit.

Il commence à onduler des hanches sensuellement sur cette musique qu'il avait choisie soigneusement dès la fin des cours. Tout en dansant magnifiquement il commence doucement à dégrafer les boutons de sa noire tunique. Chaque bouton est accompagné d'un langoureux déhanché qui ferait pâlir d'envie un cobra royal. Plus que 5 boutons.4.3.2.1. Il fait glisser son habit ténébreux au sol, dévoilant au regard un corps parfaitement construit. Aucune poignée d'amour ni de brioche. La fée de la beauté et de la virilité avait dû se pencher sur son berceau. Il n'avait pas une musculature body-buildée, il y avait à peine les abdos qui ressortaient. Sa peau était d'un blanc pur et neigeux. Contrastant subliment avec ses cheveux de geais. Il portait un pantalon couleur nuit.

Il regarde Harry et continue sa danse envoûtante. La ceinture qui retient son pantalon est de suite débouclée. Il s'approche de Harry qui comprend ce qu'il lui demande par un sourire brûlant. De ses doigts fins, il recouvre ceux du jeune homme pour l'accompagner. La ceinture, ainsi enlevée, vole lentement dans la pièce et atterrit sur le sol froid.

Il retourne à sa place et fait glisser son pantalon avec professionnalisme. En dessous, il ne porte qu'un simple boxer noir moulant agréablement ses hanches.

A demi-nu, il suit mélodieusement la musique de son corps en des mouvements sensuels et captivants. Il se tourne, ce sous-vêtement met incroyablement ses fesses fermes et rebondies en valeur. Il sent le regard de Harry et il les remue alors doucement.

Il décide alors d'aller jusqu'au bout. Quitte à donner du spectacle à son amour autant lui offrir en cadeau la vue de son corps entièrement nu.

La musique change sans à-coups. Severus ferme les yeux et glisse ses doigts de chaque côté de sa taille. Son vêtement tombe lentement sur ses hanches puis sur le haut de ses jambes. Il prend Harry à contribution pour l'aider à le dévêtir.

Comme une action au ralenti, le boxer rencontre les pieds du petit brun. Il se retrouve avec le sexe de l'homme qui le faisait frissonner. Il le regarda et sentit un pincement délicieux au creux du ventre.

Severus repart au milieu et s'arrête. Il fait stopper la musique. L'atmosphère chaude et sensuelle se résume maintenant à l'aspect divin du professeur de Potions.

Il se tient immobile, scrutant l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

POV HARRY

Oh la la. Je ne peux rien dire. Il est magnifique. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer ça. Comment peut-on être aussi beau ? Quelle anatomie parfaite ! Il est dessiné par un Dieu ou quoi ? Il est réel ! Je ne peux rien dire. Je suis absolument sans voix et sous le charme. Il me regarde, je le regarde. Je vois le boxer à mes pieds.

-Merci. C'était … parfait.

-De rien. A votre service. Cela vous a plu ?

-Oui.

Je me lève après avoir ramassé sa lingerie ténébreuse. Je la lui ramène.

-Merci.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous alliez jusqu'au bout.

-Je suis un homme plein de surprises. Celle-là vous a plu ?

-Beaucoup. Mais vous me l'avez déjà demandé.

-Je sais. Je voulais encore vous l'entendre dire. Puis-je… manger ?

-Oui.

Il s'avance vers moi. Il me plaque contre son torse de ses bras puissants. Mon corps à tous les points de contact. Ses dents tranchantes viennent se plonger dans ma chair tendre et douce. Il m'aspire. Je suis loin. Ma main va se loger sur son pénis. J'effectue quelques mouvements tandis qu'il me boit.

Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mon corps réagit. Je perds mon sang. Mon cou me gratte. Il a fini. Je reprends mes esprits et je sens quelque chose de dur dans ma main. Hein ? De dur ? Merde !

Je regarde (_encore_) son sexe. Oups. Je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate, j'ai chaud. Je le lâche, confus. Je relève mes yeux sur lui, il est à croquer. Il a un minuscule filet de sang qui coule à côté de sa lèvre rouge et belle.

Ses yeux viennent se poser dans les miens (_ça doit faire mal lol_), il me sourit, pas du tout gêné.

J'ai trop de sentiments et de sensations. Je suis gêné, il doit sentir mon érection. Il rapproche sa bouche de mon visage. Il passe sa main derrière ma tête. Il a encore faim ? Son bouton de rubis vient se poser sur mes lèvres.

Dieu ! Il m'embrasse ! Sa langue vient quémander l'entrée en parcourant la douce ligne horizontale. Je ne peux, ni ne veut, lui interdire l'accès.

Nos langues se rencontrent et elles entament une danse sensuelle et passionnée.

Quelques temps après, nous nous séparons. Son corps est si chaud et ses contacts si doux.

Il se relève et va chercher la potion miracle. Il me dit, en revenant :

-Mon baiser était pour vous remercier.

-Ah. Em… je voulais m'excuser…

-Vous inquiétez pas, y'a pas de mal.

Je rougis et je me défends.

-Je sais mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Cela ne m'a pas déplu.

-Vous m'apparaissez comme un tout autre homme.

-Vous le remarquez enfin. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer.

-Oui.

Et je pars.

Des deux côtés, chacun est heureux. Les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens pour eux. Cependant, Harry ne garda pas en compte le baiser car ce qu'il avait fait était par moment d'égarement, même si au fond de lui il le désirait. Assit sur son lit, il se remit en question. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il quand il le voyait ? Pourquoi désirait-il tant ses lèvres finies et captivantes ? Il avait peur de savoir la réponse. Peut-être que Severus se jouait de lui ? Pourtant il avait senti de la passion dans le baiser. Que penser ?

Ainsi perdu dans ses réflexions, il éteint la lumière, se couche et réfléchit, encore et encore.

Dans son cachot, Severus repense à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait mit toute son âme et tout son amour dans le strip-tease et le baiser. Il espérait qu'Harry comprennent enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il l'avait pris en main. Il préféra ne pas en prendre compte cet événement car les attributs et actions vampiriques alternent les gestes et les pensées. Il savait qu'Harry ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Pourtant, il voulait se tromper. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus rien prétexter pour ressentir encore le contact du futur adulte sur ses lèvres.

POV HARRY

En paix dans ma chambre, je ne que revoir le film de la soirée. Aller, faut que je dorme, ça fait un moment que je suis là, à tout ressasser.

Le sommeil vient me prendre.

Je me réveille avant le réveil alors j'en profite pour aller plus tôt sous la douche. Sous l'eau je me sens renaître. Elle coule sur tout mon corps, suit mes veines de son liquide clair et chaud.

Je ressors avec une serviette autour de la taille pour prendre mes affaires dans le dortoir. Ron se réveille à cet instant.

-Qu'esss- tu fous ?

-J'ai pris ma douche et j'viens récupérer mes affaires.

-Un peu d'décensss.

-Pov'chou.

Il devrait se mettre avec Hermione, il apprendrait des trucs et accepterait. Habillé, je descends dans la Grande Salle où Hermione est déjà assise.

-Bonjour Harry. Déjà là ?

-Hello, j'pourrais te dire la même chose.

-Je suis toujours là tôt.

-T'attends quelqu'un ?

Elle rougit

-Pas du tout.

-Allez, dis-moi ! Qui fait battre ton cœur ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse subitement ? J'pourrais t'poser la même question.

Là c'est moi qui rougis. Ca se retourne (encore) contre moi.

-Ca m'intéresse car il se pourrait que quelqu'un t'apprécie.

-Ah bon ! Et ma question ?

-Hm… personne.

-Vive la confiance. Je te dis qui j'aime bien et tu me dis qui tu aimes bien.

-Ok.

-J'aime Ronald.

Je souris

-La personne qui t'aime est toujours près de toi. Et la personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments est … Rogue.

-Quoi !

Elle à l'air de s'étrangler, ça a du mal à passer on dirait. La surprise, sûrement. Elle reprend.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Hem. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas parler, je réalise !

-Vas-y je t'en prie.

-Il le sait ?

-Je ne … sais pas. C'est assez compliqué.

-De ?

-Em et bien je ne peux pas tout te dire. Disons qu'il est à mon service depuis trois jours. Chacun a besoin de l'autre en ce moment pour des raisons plus ou moins diverses.

-Vous couchez ensemble ?

-Non, idiote, pas ce genre de service ou de besoin.

-Pardon, j'm'attends à tout maintenant.

Elle rigole doucement.

-Hermione, j'espère que tu arriveras à voir de qui je parle.

-De qui tu parles ?

Je me retourne et vois Ron, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, trop gêné dans mes précédentes révélations.

-Ron, ça va ?

-Très bien. J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de moi derrière mon dos, je déteste ça.

-Bonjour Ron.

-Salut Hermy, alors Harry ?

-Rien de méchant mon vieux. Fais plus confiance à ton meilleur ami qui est toujours près de toi.

-Hein !

Hermione a l'air d'avoir compris que je parlais de Ron. Bien.

-J'te fais confiance Harry. T'as pas compris ce qu'a dit Harry ?

-Si si Ron, mais je viens juste de réaliser un truc.

-Quoi donc ?

Je vous ai dit que le rouge lui allait bien ?

-Bien, moi je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Je préfère les laisser tranquille, ils doivent mettre leur relation au clair. Voilà. J'ai fait ma bonne action de la journée. Je suis un saint. Hem hem oui bon OK, c'est pas crédible !

La journée passa incroyablement vite comme la dégustation d'un thé au citron sucré. Le soir arriva aussi sûrement que les poules mangent du maïs.

Le cachot du maître des Potions était légèrement chauffé. L'ambiance triste et froide s'en allait imperceptiblement.

Severus attendait Harry avec anxiété. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le brun aux yeux verts passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Il regarda et entra, les mains dans les poches.

-Bonsoir Harry

-Bonsoir

Ils sont un peu gênés tous les deux.

-Vous avez des devoirs ?

-Non.

-Ah ! Bien, ce jour compte quand même ?

-Oui.

-Je vous ai connu plus bavard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à propos d'hier soir.

-Encore ! Quoi ? Vous le regrettez ?

-Je ne sais pas si je le regrette.

-… Soyez plus explicite.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux le regretter.

-Que dois-je comprendre ?

-J'ai … apprécié le strip-tease.

POV HARRY

-Et ?

Il m'énerve, il est bête ou quoi ?

-Eum et le baiser…

Je rougis et reprends

-Et quand vous m'avez bu.

Là c'est lui qui rougit.

-J'ai aimé aussi. Bon. Il reste ce soir et demain. Mettons cela au clair.

Oh non. Je tremble, mon cœur bat fort.

-Vous voulez savoir … si je ressens quelque chose pour vous ?

-Oui.

-Alors commencez !

-Bien.

Il se lève de son bureau et vient vers moi. Je suis surpris lorsqu'il pose ses mains élégantes sur mes épaules.

-Je ressens de forts sentiments pour vous.

-A cause de votre condition de vampire ?

-Non. En tant qu'homme. Et ce n'est pas de passage. Depuis longtemps je vous aime. Malgré la haine de votre père, et tout ce que je vous ai fait subir depuis toutes ces années.

Je n'en reviens pas. De… depuis tout ce temps. Il le cachait vraiment bien. Je n'ai jamais remarqué cela.

-Je… je ressens aussi quelque chose de fort pour vous. Ce n'est pas dû à mes hormones qui se réveillent ! J'ai toujours été attiré par vous, même avec vos méchancetés et vos sarcasmes. Je vous aime Severus.

Aaaaah, je l'ai dit.

Il se penche vers moi. Je vois ses lèvres roses réduire la distance avec les miennes.

Comme l'auteur ne peut supporter de prendre la place d'Harry avec « je », elle préfère changer de point de vue pour la neutralité.

Bon j'arrête mon bla-bla car je suis sûre que vous voulez la suite, enfin je l'espère.

Harry et Severus ferment les yeux en synchronisation et, lentement, leurs lèvres se touchent. Avec émotion, elles s'unissent et s'entrouvrent. Leurs langues se rencontrent pour la deuxième fois avec encore plus de passion.

Severus passe sa main derrière la nuque du futur adulte pour accentuer et goûter plus pleinement le baiser.

1 minute d'apnée après, ils se séparent. Ils se regardent et se sourient.

Severus caresse le visage de Harry de sa main de porcelaine. La joue du Gryffondor frémit sous le contact.

De son plein gré, Harry tourne la tête pour dévoiler son cou. L'homme continue sa caresse et descend sur la nuque offerte. Comprenant ce que le jeune veut, il embrasse l'endroit des deux trous puis il insère ses dents dans la veine palpitante.

Tandis que le sang est aspiré et qu'il redonne santé au vampire, le calice gémit lentement sous les sensations ressenties. Tout se faire avec, pour la première fois, amour. Amour sûr et partagé.

Ayant à présent l'habitude de perdre quelques forces, Harry en stocke pour ne pas s'écrouler. Cependant, étant humain, il est sonné. Severus le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche. Le vampire observe son amour avec beaucoup d'attention. Il est beau. Ils sont beaux.

Il lui donne sa potion et petit à petit, le jeune brun ouvre ses émeraudes et celles-ci brillent lorsqu'elles rencontrent celles onyx de son professeur. Ils s'embrassent tendrement et Harry s'en va.

POV HARRY

Le lendemain, dernier jour, Harry retrouve ses amis.

-Salut vous deux !

-Bonjour Harry (2)

-Quelle synchronisation !

Les deux rougissent et ne répondent rien alors Harry continue.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Bis repetita, cependant Hermione prend la parole.

-Oui.

-Enfin.

-Tu le savais ?

-Bien sûr Ron.

-Comment ça va avec ton heureux élu ?

-Très bien merci Hermy.

-Qui c'est, qui c'est ?demande le grand roux.

-Rogue.

Il a le même tic qu'avait Hermione. Il s'étouffe.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas. Bravo.

-Merci.

Ils finissent de manger et comme ils n'ont pas cours, ils se dirigent au terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner.

Hermione arrive à être stable sur le balai alors elle fait quelques tours. L'amour donne des ailes.

Les deux garçons font la course (ou les coqs) et s'amusent à embêter Hermione après s'être échangés quelques passes avec le Souaffle.

La matinée passe, puis la journée et en fin de celle-ci, Harry et ses amis rentrent. Harry abandonne le couple et s'en va aux cachots.

Il y retrouve Rogue. Contre toute attente, la pièce est éclairée de bougies. Une atmosphère romantique planait. Ils étaient prêts.

Ils se serrent dans leurs bras et s'embrassent. Lentement, mais avec passion, ils commencent à se déshabiller tout en se bécotant. La célèbre tunique noire ainsi que la robe noire sorcière atterrissent toutes deux sur le fauteuil... Les sombres pantalons suivent la même trajectoire. Le boxer gris foncé de l'homme et le caleçon rouge de l'adolescent restent à leurs pieds.

Le lit et les couvertures accueillent les deux corps amoureux. Ils s'unissent dans un torrent fougueux de passion et de sensations.

L'adolescent calice devient homme. Le lionceau devient lion.

Dans la Grande Salle, on pouvait noter l'absence de Rogue et de Harry. Le directeur sourit et brûla le contrat qu'il avait proposé à 10 Moldus, il y a de cela deux semaines.

Il finit sa tarte au citron et rit.


End file.
